The Huckleberry Hound Show
Hanna-Barbera's second series made specifically for television, The Huckleberry Hound Show was a 1958 syndicated animated series. Three segments were included in the program: one featuring Huckleberry Hound; Yogi Bear and his sidekick Boo Boo; and Pixie and Dixie, two mice who in each short found a new way to outwit the cat Mr. Jinks. The Yogi Bear segment of the show proved more popular than Huckleberry's; it spawned its own series in 1961.Mallory, Michael. Hanna-Barbera Cartoons. New York: Hugh Lauter Levin Associates, 1998. ISBN 0-88363-108-3. p. 44. A segment featuring Hokey Wolf and Ding-a-Ling was added. In 1961, the series became the first animated program to be honored with an Emmy Award, American television's highest honor. The Huckleberry Hound Show was probably the series that truly made Hanna-Barbera a household name, and is often credited with legitimizing the concept of animation produced specifically for television. Background/production Conception and development Joe Barbera went to Chicago to pitch the program to the networks. "I had never sold a show before because I didn't have to. If we got an idea, we just made it, for over twenty years. All of a sudden, I'm a salesman, and I'm in a room with forty-five people staring at me, and I'm pushing Huckleberry Hound and Yogi Bear and 'the Meeces', and they bought it." Barbera once recalled about Daws Butler's voice acting versatility: Format The series featured three seven minute cartoons, animated specifically for television. The first was always starring Huckleberry, the next two featuring other characters. The show was originally distributed by Screen Gems, then by Worldvision Enterprises and then Turner Program Services, before current distributor Warner Bros. Television picked up ownership of the show following its 1996 acquisition of Turner. Plot and characters Each of the three segments featured one or two main characters acting as a duo, and numerous one-off or supporting characters. Huckleberry Hound Huck's voice was one that Butler had already developed and used in earlier work, such as the dog character in The Ruff & Reddy Show, Smedley the Dog in Chilly Willy cartoons, and earlier characters in the MGM cartoon library. It was said to be based on the neighbor of his wife, Myrtis; Butler would speak with said neighbor when visiting North Carolina. Yogi Bear Yogi Bear's voice and mannerism was inspired by Art Carney character, Norton from The HoneyMooners. Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks's voices were provide by Don Messic and Daws Butler. Dixie, appropriately, talked with a southern twang. Hokey Wolf and Ding-a Ling Wolf Hokey Wolf (voiced by Daws Butler impersonating Phil Silvers) is a con-artist wolf who is always trying to cheat his way to the simple life (much like another Hanna-Barbera character, Top Cat). He is accompanied in this by his diminutive, bowler hat-wearing sidekick Ding-a-Ling Wolf (voiced by Doug Young impersonating Buddy Hackett). Reception In 1961 film Breakfast at Tiffany's, Holly Golightly (Audrey Hepburn) briefly dons a mask of Huckleberry. The name for Rock et Belles Oreilles, a Québécois comedy group popular during the 1980s, was a pun on the name of Huckleberry Hound ("Roquet Belles Oreilles" in French). Australian prison slang vernacular includes "huckleberry hound", a term originated in the 1960s, meaning "a punishment cell, solitary confinement." Media information DVD release On November 15, 2005, Warner Home Video released The Huckleberry Hound Show - Vol. 1, featuring the complete first series of 26 episodes from the series on DVD. The other remaining 31 episodes are yet to be released. File:Huckleberry_Hound_Corn_Flake_Rooster.jpg|Kellogg's Rooster Intro to Huckleberry Hound Show File:Huckleberry_Hound_and_Kellogs_Friends.jpg|Huckleberry Hound and The Kelloggs Friends File:Huckleberry_Hound_Kellogg's_Air_Balloon.jpg|Kellogg's "The Best to you Each Morning!" File:Huckleberry_Hound_Kellogg's_Rooster_2.jpg|Huckleberry Hound Balloons with Rooster]] Original (1958) syndication Alphabetized by city. *WSB-TV / Channel 2 at the time* Atlanta, Georgia *WBTV-TV / Channel 3• Charlotte, North Carolina *WTVC-TV / Channel 9• Chattanooga, Tennessee *WGN-TV / Channel 9• Chicago, Illinois *KHSL-TV / Channel 12• Chico, California *WCPO-TV / Channel 9• Cincinnati, Ohio *KYW-TV / Channel 3• Cleveland, Ohio *WEWS-TV / Channel 5• Cleveland, Ohio *WKBF-TV / Channel 61• Cleveland, Ohio *KFJZ-TV / Channel 11• Dallas, Texas *KTVC-TV / Channel 6• Ensign, Kansas *WFMY-TV / Channel 2• Greensboro, North Carolina *WFBC-TV / Channel 4• Greenville, North Carolina *KTRK-TV / Channel 13• Houston, Texas *KMBC-TV / Channel 9• Kansas City, Missouri *WATE-TV / Channel 6• Knoxville, Tennessee *WGAL-TV / Channel 8• Lancaster, Pennsylvania *KTTV-TV / Channel 11• Los Angeles, California *WAVE-TV / Channel 3• Louisville, Kentucky *WMAZ-TV / Channel 13• Macon, Georgia *WPIX-TV / Channel 11• New York, New York *KTVU-TV / Channel 2• Oakland, California *KPHO-TV / Channel 5• Phoenix, Arizona *KDKA-TV / Channel 2• Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania *WIIC-TV / Channel 11• Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania *WRAL-TV / Channel 5• Raleigh, North Carolina *WEYI-TV / Channel 25• Saginaw, Michigan *WRGB-TV / Channel 6• Schenectady, New York *WNEP-TV / Channel 16• Scranton, Pennsylvania *KREM-TV / Channel 2• Spokane, Washington *KPLR-TV / Channel 11• St. Louis, Missouri *WSYR-TV / Channel 3• Syracuse, New York *WTOL-TV / Channel 11• Toledo, Ohio *KVOA-TV / Channel 4• Tucson, Arizona Licensing The characters from The Huckleberry Hound Show spawned various product, publishing, and other licensing deals. No later than 1961, the characters began appearing "in person" at events across America. Hanna Barbera commissioned costumed characters of Huckleberry Hound, Yogi Bear, and Quick Draw McGraw, which appeared at events like the Florida State Fair. Hanna-Barbera owner Taft Broadcasting started opening theme parks in 1972, beginning with King's Island. These parks included areas themed to the company's cartoons, and included walk-around characters of Huckleberry Hound, Yogi Bear, and others. The characters were also featured on rides, including carousels. Licensed Huckleberry products included a Aladdin-brand Thermos.The United States Patents Quarterly (1962) at Google Book Search Books based on the show include: * Huckleberry Hound Christmas, P. Scherr, Golden Press, 25 cents.The Publishers Weekly at Google Book Search * Huckleberry Hound: The Case of the Friendly Monster, Ottenheimer Publishers, 1978, 96 pages.Huckleberry Hound: The Case of the Friendly Monster at Google Book Search References External links * Huckleberry Hound's Toonopedia entry * [http://www.toontracker.com/huck/huck.htm The Huckleberry Hound Show at Toon Tracker] * * de:Hucky und seine Freunde es:Huckleberry Hound fr:Roquet belles oreilles it:Braccobaldo hu:Foxi Maxi ja:珍犬ハックル pl:Pies Huckleberry pt:Huckleberry Hound fi:Hakki-koira sv:Huckleberry Hund Category:Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network Studios series and characters Category:Yogi Bear Category:1950s American animated television series Category:1960s American animated television series Category:1958 television series debuts Category:1962 television series endings Category:First-run syndicated television programs in the United States Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television